Tales of Home
by CheveronChick
Summary: While riding to Helms Deep, Eowyn questions Legolas on somebody he left behind in his woodland home. One-shot


**Hello and welcome, I sincerely hope you enjoy this story, and if not im sorry to have wasted your time! (**_But hopefully you do, in fact, enjoy it_**) **

**Also, happy birthday to Emily whom this story was written for, I know it's a day later, but better late than never, right dear?**

_**Disclamer:**_ **Sadly, I own nothing except the elleth only briefly mentioned in this fic.**

…**..**

The elf sat in complete stillness atop his horse, staring forward as he had been for several hours now. Though his expression was rather mild, Eowyn knew well enough an expression of remorse longing, usually for a women. Unlike many in his company, the elf had been anything but forthcoming about his life, and instead of excitedly regaling all who would listen about his homeland like the hobbits, or boasting about the superiority of their home like Gimli, he had remained all but quite about his homeland. The little information Eowyn had gathered about Mirkwood had been from the tales Aragorn had told about his visits there to help calm the hobbits when they stopped for the night.

"Who is she?" Eowyn asked, steering her horse closer to where the elf rode

Legolas' blue eyes flickered over to the human women, graced her with a small smile, and an inquisitive quirk of his eyebrow "And what exactly, would lead you to the conclusion I was thinking of a women?"

At first Eowyn would have been put off by such a response from the elf, but had since then learned it was merely his way, and more often than not spoke his words with no ill-intent. And, surprisingly, it wasn't uncommon for him to say things merely for the effect it might have upon his conversation partner. Eowyn might not have believed him capable of such a thing if she had not witnessed the delighted twinkle in the elf's eyes, and the small smirk aimed in Aragorns direction upon leaving a man floundering in confusion or embarrassment.

"Often the thought of those marching to battle is those of loved ones" She paused, looking around to make sure none were listening in "And the sadness of a man missing a women is well known to me, I can see it gleaming in your eyes"

For reasons unknown to her words elected a soft chuckle from her companion, "You are very perceptive, Lady Eowyn"

The pair lapsed into silence, the constant murmuring of her people around them was enough to keep things from growing uncomfortable. Deciding to ignore the sensible voice in her head begging her not to push the elf, Eowyn spoke again.

"Does she live?"

"Yes, she is" Legolas paused, turning his head away from her to look forward once more "At least, she was when I left. There is no telling if she still wanders Arda now, in light of what his happening"

"I'm sure she is waiting for your return"

"She is stubborn enough that it is quite likely, though, perhaps it would be best if she were injured on the day of my return, for surely, she will have my ears for joining Aragorn on this quest"

Eowyn let out a laugh at his words, "Surely, she will be glad of your return?"

"Indubitably, however I fear she will still be quite angry with me for my foolishness" His expression turned into one that could only be described as sheepish "I swore to her I would keep myself out of trouble"

Again the pair lapsed into silence, this time much more comfortable than the previous one had been. Eowyn still thirsted for more information from her new friend, but still feared she might offended him in some way. So instead, she remained silent leaving it up to him whether or to pursue the conversation.

"She would have loved this" At her questioning glance he gestured to everything around them "Not the death of course, but the adventure to be had, the people to meet and places to go"

"Perhaps you could bring her something back, it might help ease her displeasure with you"

At her words Legolas let out a bark of laughter, drawing a curious glance form Aragorn who road in front of them "It would take much more to ease her displeasure with me, more than any pretty trinket could offer"

Eowyn couldn't help but smiling at the elf's laughter, even if she didn't fully understand the joke, his laughter was one of the most beautiful things she had yet to hear in her life "What's her name?"

"Avalien, although many call her Ava"

"It's a beautiful name"

"It belongs to a beautiful _elleth_"

…**..**

It was the day of the departure for the company leaving to Greenwood, although the party was small there was quite a large number of people gathered by the stables to say their farewells. Even if the company would be returning a month or two.

Having already said goodbye to the hobbits, Eowyn ushered them over to their pony's where Legolas helped them into the saddles. Their tiny legs still too small to climb into the stirrups, even if their mounts were only ponies.

A small distance away, Gimli was carefully examining an object wrapped in a soft cloth. He grumbled to himself a few more moments before stomping over to his elven friend and passing him the bundle with a nod of confirmation.

"Are you happy now, Master Dwarf?" The elf asked, accepting the bundle back with a laugh

"Happy enough. It would appear that you are not as completely hopeless when it comes to jewels"

Curiosity getting the best of her, Eowyn approached the two friends quickly, hoping to make her presence known before the two dissolved into their usual endless banter. Since her first time meeting Legolas, Eowyn had become much more comfortable when speaking to him, and now, even considered him a friend.

So without so much as an embarrassed blush she asked, "What's in the cloth?"

Blue eyes turned up to her, as Legolas blatantly ignored whatever Gimli was grumbling about, "See for yourself"

With that he thrust the delicate mass fabric into her hands, and returned whatever sarcastic comment the dwarf had sent his way with his own. With carful, gentle fingers, Eowyn unwrapped the cloth to reveal several different object held within.

The first object to catch her attention was a wooden horse, clearly made by her own people and carefully pained green and white for the colors of Rohan. The wooden stallion was even complete with its own rider, sward drawn and mouth grinning in celebration of some imaged victory. Her fingers traced over it once more, before placing it back into the bag, and picking up the next item.

The next object was one she had seen before, as the hobbits had excitedly asked multiple times to see it, just once more. As she understood it, it was a piece of bark from that an Ent had lost during the battle and Isengard. Supposedly, if the piece of bark were to be planted and well cared for, it would grow into a mighty tree to rival even those that grew in elven realms.

Placing the bark back into the bag, she reached for the second last object, which was a few piece of paper, folded delicately together to keep the charcoal from smudging. On them were various drawings of a realm unknown to her, but the sight of the massive trees littered with blooming flowers made her heart yearn to visit it. In one of the drawings, several elves were depicted, laying under the massive tree's each playing instruments, and a few dancing.

Lastly, at the bottom of the bag lay a jewelled pendant. The stones had been fastened onto wire like beads, and wound around a large metal coil. They formed the white tree of Gondor, although most e stones were clear, a few smaller pink ones had been added to make it appear as if the tree was blooming.

"There beautiful" She breathed, handing the bundle back to its owner, awed that he had kept such things in his possession for such a length of time

"Perhaps they will diminish her displeasure with me" Leoglas grinned, nearly echoing her words from before. Then, he leapt onto his horse with ease , his eyes twinkling with amusement and excitement as he urged his horse away from the crowds and towards his woodland home.

…**.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and that you enjoy the rest of your day! And please remember to leave me a review because it makes **_**my**_** day! **


End file.
